Love knows no bounds
by Becki1
Summary: A prequel to 'I knew Harry Potter' but a fic in its own right, rating temp, hermione-remus tale and the rest come into it too. P.S. the rating is just a precaution to cover my back, should my mind go astray, chap 8 is up now!
1. love comes at inconvient times

Love knows no bounds  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, (well actually I own a lot of HP junk but that's irrelevant.) all the important stuff, (that means you can make money) belongs to however, but not me. The little quotes at the beginning and end of each chapter are from westlife songs, so I don't own them either.  
  
A/N this is a stem story from 'I knew Harry Potter' you don't need to have read that, you can read it first or after, this story takes place before that and should explain some of the plots in it. I want to justify my choice of ship in the other fic, so if you were doubtful then read this and let me know what you think. Anyway onto the story.  
  
Chapter 1 *Love.comes at inconvenient times*  
  
*****  
  
"It's every little thing you do, That makes me fall in love with you, There isn't a way that I can show you, Ever since I've come to know you,"  
  
*****  
  
Harry Potter stretched in his bed and wiggled his toes; this was surly going to be the best summer ever. He couldn't believe the Dursley's had let him come.  
  
There was only two weeks of the summer holiday left before his seventh year began. Harry had arrived the night before and couldn't wait to see everyone.  
  
The door to his bedroom creaked open and a shaggy head peered round it, smiled and said, "So you're awake then, are you gonna come down and get some breakfast." Harry sat for a moment while his still sleepy head processed the words, then grinning jumped up and followed his Godfather down the stairs.  
  
Once in the kitchen he wrinkled up his nose at the horrid smell, some where between out-of-date eggs and rotting fish, that swamped his nostrils. Looking over to the cooker where a large cauldron sat bubbling away with a putrid yellow mixture glooping in the bottom. "I hope that's not breakfast!" Harry thought aloud. Glancing over at Sirius he noticed that he had gone a faint shade of green.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth and bellowed, "Moony, what the hell are you cooking?" Harry had to stifle a giggle as he saw a very flustered Remus Lupin come bustling in from the living room and stop abruptly when the smell hit him.  
  
He paled slightly and said, "Oh dear, that's not right," he quickly swept the cauldron up and took it out into the back garden. Re-entering the kitchen he wiped his brow with a tattered sleeve and frowned up at his old friend, "What am I going to do Padfoot, I'm hopeless." he slumped into the chair at the table, thinking deeply.  
  
Sirius didn't seem to be deterred, "Look if you keep up like this, you're gonna kill us all, you can't brew a decent potion and you never could. I say that you give it up, you'll wreck our house."  
  
Remus looked up at the other man with mild surprise on his face, "This is MY house, I don't have to let you stay here, and I need that potion, if I don't take it, I won't be safe,"  
  
Harry flinched slightly at this blatant statement, maybe staying with his Dad's two best friends all summer wasn't going to be so much fun after all. Sirius was staying with Remus, still avoiding the ministry (he hadn't yet been cleared,), but he had the advantage, in the form of a black shaggy dog. Sirius had invited Harry and picked him up the night before, Remus had agreed (eventually, he had said it wouldn't be safe.), showing that he was still a marauder at heart. Harry broke out of his momental reverie at the sound of squealing.  
  
He looked up to see Sirius held in a headlock by Remus, and kicking frantically to get away. The two men broke into a play fight, Harry rolled his eyes, and even if he'd never seen either of them so happy it still didn't fit, them acting so childish.  
  
"Erm, Professor," Harry faulted. Lupin immediately stopped pretending to hit Sirius and straightened up, only to get hit in the stomach by Sirius, who hadn't realised that they'd stopped.  
  
"Harry, I thought I'd told you to call me Remus, or Moony, or anything," he frowned, "professor is so formal, besides I haven't taught you since third year." Harry grinned apologetically.  
  
Remus smiled fondly and then stated "I'll go make some breakfast then," and made to leave the room, before being stopped by Padfoot.  
  
"Erm, no Moony, we know what your cooking skills are like, I think that I'll make the breakfast."  
  
*****A few days later*****  
  
Harry had come down to a familiar scene, another ruined cauldron sat in the corner of the room and Remus was holding his head and pondering over a long cold cup of tea. Harry thought for a moment before putting it forward, "You know, Hermione's very good at brewing potions, I bet she could help."  
  
Moony looked up at Harry as though he'd just turned on the light in a very dark room, "Do you think she would?" he looked almost hopeful, "I mean if I don't get the potion soon, you're going to have to go back to your aunt and uncle's"  
  
Harry blinked before firmly replying, "Yes, I know she will."  
  
*****The following day*****  
  
Hermione and Ron had both arrived and were surveying the scene in the kitchen, several battered cauldrons and piles of potions ingredients. Hermione sighed, "You do need help don't you?"  
  
It took her and Remus a couple of hours to get the kitchen into any sort of working order, after about 10 minutes Sirius had declared that he was board and took the boys to diagon alley to get their school supplies. Hermione had given them her list and told them to be careful, more to Sirius than Harry and Ron, but there was no need, Remus had already given him strict instruction to remain in dog form AT ALL TIMES.  
  
Hermione was setting up the cauldron over the stove and beginning to chop up the ingredients, Moony was sat at the table watching intently, "Is there anything I can do, I mean do you need any help."  
  
She looked at him and then to the pile of cauldrons in the corner, "Erm.. I'm ok for now, I'll let you know if I need any assistance." he smiled at the look on her face and just nodded.  
  
Everything went well for a good three hours the cauldron simmered. Now it was time for the tricky part. Hermione picked up the diced wolfsbane and mixed it into a funny blue looking solution. The liquid in the bottle turned green and she smiled. It was time to add it to the potion.  
  
She re-read the instructions and raised her eyebrows how was she supposed to do that all at once.  
  
'Hold cauldron firm and stirring in an anti-clockwise motion all the time, measure three ladles of the wolfs bane solution into the potion.'  
  
She grasped the handle of the stirrer and began to turn then picking up the ladle in her other hand, thought carefully, she placed the handle of the stirrer into her mouth and kept it turning, then picking up the solution tried to measure it.  
  
Lupin, who was sat at the table watching her, laughed to himself and moved over to her.  
  
"Would you like a hand?" She jumped and only just managed to stop herself from spilling the green liquid into the mixture.  
  
"I..I didn't realise that you were there!" she stammered and looked up into his brown, amused eyes. She smiled, "Yes please," she replied handing him the stirrer, and setting him into a steady rhythm.  
  
She stood square on in front of the cauldron with Lupin behind her, his arm coming round to the right continually stirring the mixture. She faltered as she measured out the mixture. "Could you steady the cauldron?" she asked.  
  
He smiled to himself as he placed his free hand around her side to hold it still. Hermione was now completely enclosed in his arms, but didn't seem to notice as she carefully added the required amount of the solution and smiled when the mixture began to swirl.  
  
"There!" She said, "Now we just let it stand," smiling she turned around, inside of his arms bounding her.  
  
She smiled as she caught sight of his dark eyes once again, and felt her insides melt. He really was quite attractive, she'd never noticed before, of course she hadn't she was only in third year then, well.  
  
But her thoughts were cut short as he had bent slightly and pressed his lips against hers. Her heart raced, she'd never felt anyone so gentle yet so, fearsomely passionate. The depth of kiss increased as she began to return it. His confidence obviously increased from not being pushed away.  
  
He stopped, her heart fluttered, she wanted it to continue, why had he stopped. It took a moment for her to find out, as she heard a whoop erupt from the doorway.  
  
Glancing over she saw, Sirius who was winking roguishly, clapping and cheering at his companion, Harry who was grinning broadly in an 'I-knew-it' sort of way, and Ron who just looked plain horrified.  
  
Hermione felt colour rising in her face and glanced up at Remus who had already gone the shade of Magenta that Hermione was threatening to.  
  
The doorbell ringing and Sirius immediately transforming into a dog interrupted the scene. Lupin bustled to open the door and was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. granger smiling broadly at him. He began to feel guilt swelling in the bottom of his stomach along with something else, something that he wasn't sure of.  
  
Hermione came into the corridor followed by Ron and Harry. "Well I'd better be going," she said quite glad of an excuse to leave. "Where are my things?" she asked and Ron pointed to a few bags by the door. Her father picked them up and took them out to the car, "Well goodbye, see you soon," she said to her two friends, Harry still wearing that stupid wide grin, and Ron just raised his eyebrows. She patted the dog, then got to the door and Remus, she looked up at him and quickly (as to prevent that red colour from re-emerging) said, "Goodbye Professor!" and left.  
  
That was it, those two words told all he needed to know, he was too old, his advance had not been welcomed, it was as he had feared, he had thought for a brief moment that she had wanted him back. But who'd ever want to love a werewolf. He stopped, shut the door and turned to the three people standing behind him, Sirius looked at him with large blue eyes, "You OK Moony?" Remus just nodded.  
  
"Well I suppose this isn't the best time to tell you but, I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts again this year!" he didn't wait to see there reactions but went and shut himself upstairs with only his own thoughts for company.  
  
*****  
  
"Well you gave me heaven, Then you took it away, Girl I miss you more with each. Passing day!"  
  
*****  
  
A/N okay let me know what you think, good bad indifferent, how can I improve, do you want more? Please review I mean you've read it; it won't hurt you to tell me what you thought. Oh and drop in to my other fics, and let me know what you think of those too. 


	2. love obscures the mind fixed hopefully!

Chapter 2  
*Love.obscurers the mind*  
  
*****  
  
"If you could see me now  
You would know just how  
Hard I try  
Not to wonder why"  
  
*****  
  
The summer passed way too quickly for Harry's liking, he hadn't heard from Hermione since that day she brewed the potion. it had worked fantastically, Lupin hadn't even needed to be locked up, plus, as he pointed out, it even tasted quite nice too.  
  
Harry and Lupin were sat at platform nine and three quarters as the Hogwarts express pulled in. There were only a few people milling about the platform, which was probably because the train didn't depart for Hogwarts for another 2 hours.  
  
Remus looked at Harry, and smiled weakly, Harry just beamed back at him, "Shall we go get some seats then, Harry." He asked. Harry just nodded and followed Remus to the train.  
  
Harry thought for a moment about Remus, and couldn't help grinning; Sirius had been giving him a hard time about Hermione all summer. Harry couldn't help feeling that they made an excellent couple which when he pointed this out to Sirius he just spat the orange juice he had been drinking half way across the kitchen, and then burst into fits of laughter.  
  
Lupin had been unusually quite for the rest of the Summer, and Harry knew better than to bring Hermione up now, so as they sat on the train, Harry got him talking about his school days and Harry's own parents.  
  
*****Elsewhere*****  
  
Hermione sat in the back of her parents' car on her way to kings cross; she stared out the window at the countryside moving past. She was brought back down to earth by a loud purr coming from the orange bundle in her lap.  
  
She scowled out the window and thought about how much she wished she could just curl up instead of having to face Harry and Ron again. She rubbed her hand along Crookshanks back and decided she wasn't even going to think about it, she wasn't even going to bring it up. Pretend like it never happened she told herself, just pretend.  
  
*****At kings cross*****  
  
Hermione had kissed goodbye to her parents slinked through the barrier onto the platform and stood looking at the large scarlet train already in the platform, she had half an hour before it left so moved off to the toilets to change into her robes.  
  
Looking into the mirror in the bath room, she sighed, "Hermione, you don't love him, it's just a little crush that's all, now come on. besides, he'd never want to love a girl like you. just forget about it." She tried to convince herself. "besides" she continued "there are expectations of you," she said as she pinned the head girl badge to her robes, a small smile creeping across her lips.  
  
Grabbing her stuff she headed out to the train, before getting there she bumped into Harry, who seemed to have been going to the toilet as well. He smiled and offered to carry her trunk. Smiling back she handed it to him. She could tell that he was really trying his best to prevent that stupid grin. but she giggled to her self, he really was failing miserably.  
  
They arrived at the train and he opened the door for her, by now the grin was in full flight, she walked passed him with a simple, "don't say anything" .  
  
Once onboard Harry dumped her trunk with his and lead her to the rear most compartment on the train, they'd adopted the same one for the past few years and it was almost second nature to them.  
  
Hermione opened the door, and let out a small squeak before slamming the door shut. Turning to Harry she brandished a fist, "is this some sort of a joke?" she demanded.  
  
Harry lead her aside, and explained that Lupin was teaching at hogwarts again this year, and that he had come with himself, for the train.  
  
Hermione sighed, "This is going to be a fun year," she announced exasperatedly, Harry's grin widened and there was a twinkle in his eye, "not like that," she snapped defensively, before taking a deep breath and walking into the compartment.  
  
She smiled weakly at Remus, who just began to go red; Hermione sat at the opposite end to him and hoped that they'd soon be at Hogwarts. Harry sat next to Lupin and pointed something out to him; Remus looked shocked, adjusted himself and went back to looking out the window. Harry turned to Hermione who was also looking the other way, gave her a kick under the table to get her attention, and rolled his eyes. She shot him a glare and went back to staring out the window.  
  
The compartment door slid open and in came Ron and Ginny. Ron paused as he eyed up Lupin and Hermione sat at opposite ends of the compartment, and scowled at Harry. Ginny blushed as she saw Harry's grin, and moved to sit next to Hermione.  
  
"Budge up 'mione," she said, the twinkle in her eye as she knew she'd end up opposite Harry, she entered Hermione's bench in the cabin and Ron squeezed up next to her.  
  
As Hermione was moving down to the end, she felt her leg catch that of professor Lupin's under the table, he looked up at her with his dark eyes, only this time they were filled with sorrow. She sat down quickly and turned to look out the window.  
  
The rest of the journey went by quickly and uneventfully, Ron and Harry had explained to Ginny what was going on, as soon as Professor Lupin had fallen asleep, Hermione was bright red but did not divert her gaze from the window. Ginny had just giggled and went into a girly chat with Hermione which lasted for a short while, but little was disclosed due to present company.  
  
*****Hogwarts-a few weeks later*****  
  
Hermione soon realised that this was going to be very award, in DADA classes she worked hard, but did not draw attention to herself, she kept her head down and out the way, likewise he repaid the favour, by not asking her questions and they both avoided any eye contact.  
  
And if they did catch each other's eyes, she simply smiled nicely and returned to her work. He would always just peer back at her seeming amazed before continuing with whatever it was he had been teaching his students.  
  
Hermione would not hang around after the lessons with Harry and Ron, but instead leave quickly and go back to Gryffindor tower. Ron had finished with his disgusted ness once he realised that they weren't 'at it' any more as he had put it, and had quickly become friendly with Lupin again.  
  
Only Harry seemed to be able to tell that there was something wrong, something that he kept hidden, but it defiantly bugged him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
One lesson Hermione found herself starring at the man she had tried so hard to avoid, she couldn't kid herself any longer, she had thought about him almost constantly since 'the event', as she had come to call it. It made her feel queasy and blush just to think about it. So she avoided naming it if at all possible.  
  
She watched the way his eyes lit up as he explained the intricate details about vampires, the way he moved, the way his clothes fell about his figure. Then she began to wonder what he looked like underneath.  
  
'Hairy, I would expect she said glancing at his bare arm. His sleeve was pulled up as he prepared to cast a spell. Of course he's hairy you stupid girl. he's a werewolf remember' then a separate voice in her head started up 'yeah, once a month he turns into a blood thirsty monster,' but the original voice brought reason to her thoughts, 'but he's so kind and gentle, and he's safe with the potion, the potion that I can brew for him. Plus he's sweet, and passionate.' Her heart gave a leap as she remembered the way that he had kissed her. She closed her eyes, to allow the growing feeling in her stomach to ebb away. When she opened them, he was still explaining most animatedly about something or other, he didn't really have her full attention on the lesson. She continued to survey his body, and her eyes fell unknowingly on his crotch. she allowed her eyes to become unfocused and she lost all concentration.  
  
"Oww!" she let out an exclamation of pain as something sharp hit her leg, no kicked it, she looked up at Harry, who just rolled his eyes at her.  
  
Then feeling sheepish she looked up at Lupin who she knew was staring straight at her, "Are you Ok Miss Granger, or is there something more interesting than my lesson. Can I have your full concentration now." He then moved away and began to write some notes on the board. Hermione looked down at her knees, and felt so shamed, did he know what she had been thinking or where she had been looking. She would have kicked herself if Harry hadn't already done it.  
  
'Ok' she admitted to herself, 'so she did still like him,'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Remus finished the notes and sat down behind his desk, glad of the privacy it provided. He knew fine well where she had been looking and was increasingly aware of the embracement growing in the groin. He looked up at her, was it possible that she could like him, could love him, despite what had happened, he remembered the feeling of her against his lips and had to swallow hard.  
  
He watched her amber eyes, reading the board, probably trying to make sense of the lessons work. They were so pretty, unbelievably pretty. His mind hazed over and he left into a dream world.  
  
"PROFFESSOR LUPIN!!" he startled and came to, seeing that the class had emptied except for Harry and Ron, who had shouted his attention. He looked around and sighed, yes Hermione had gone too.  
  
Harry smiled at him "Finding it hard to concentrate, the bell went 5 minutes ago and everyone left."  
  
Lupin just smiled, "Erm, yes, well, I'm just feeling a little ill today, that's all. sorry."  
  
Ron grinned, "Time o' the month is it moony!"  
  
Lupin just nodded, "erm yeah, something like that."  
  
* * * * *  
"It's the way she's always smiling  
That makes me think she never cries  
I feel I'm loosing my defences  
To the colour of her eyes"  
  
***** 


	3. love knows no age

Chapter 3  
*Love.knows no age*  
  
*****  
  
"Two very different people  
Too scared to get along  
Till two hearts beat together  
Underneath one sun"  
  
*****  
  
Professor Lupin sat at his desk watching over his 6th year class, hurriedly trying to finish their set essay. He took the last few mouthfuls of his wolfsbane potion that Professor Snape had brewed for him, he grimaced at the taste, now her was sure that Severus made it that way on purpose. Remus sighed as he remembered the taste of Hermione's potion, so much nicer and more effective, but he'd never dare tell Snape that. Maybe he should have a word with Hermione about brewing another potion. He glanced over to the back of the classroom and saw her desperately scribbling on her parchment.  
  
Hermione scratched away the last few lines of her essay on 'werewolves; cures and how to kill them', 'how ironic' she thought as she contemplated Lupin's gentle nature. Dare she chance a glance up at him? Ever since she'd decided that she defiantly did like him, she'd been watching him whenever she could without letting him, or anyone else for that matter, notice. She peeked sideways at Harry and Ron, who were both still scrawling their way down the page. She raised her eyes to her professor's desk, but was surprised to find it empty, she immediately let out a started peep when she heard him say "Miss Granger?" from behind her.  
  
Lupin chuckled "Gets you every time huh?" Hermione smiled weakly trying to avoid looking in his eyes, "I'd like a word with you at the end of the lesson!" he said rather quietly and walked back to his desk.  
  
Harry grinned at her, while Ron raised his eyebrows, but neither said anything.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
The lesson finished all too quickly, Harry and Ron walked past her and waved, she got a mouthed 'see you at lunch or maybe not' from Harry on his way through the door, she scowled at his retreating back.  
  
Trembling she made her way to the front of the classroom. Remus looked up at her and smiled before concern adorned his features; he got up and moved around to her. Placing his arm round her shoulder he held her shaking form close to him.  
  
"Are you Okay? I did want to talk to you about a certain potion, but perhaps its about time you and I had a little chat" Hermione just nodded and allowed him to lead her through to his office.  
  
They sat in a pair of old comfy arm chairs by the fire, Remus watched Hermione's features, the dancing fire reflected in her eyes. He sighed and then spoke, while ruffling a hand through his hair. "Hermione, what happened in the holidays," he paused briefly while he watched her eyes move form the flickering fire light to look at him, "I'm really sorry! I over stepped the mark and I can clearly see that you are troubled and upset by this." He went to say something else but Hermione interrupted him with a 'no'  
  
She stopped, looked shocked at her forwardness and was then forced into continuing by the confused and amazed look on the older man's face. "I mean, don't be. Sorry that is. I'm not upset, I enjoyed it" She looked away as colour started to flush her cheeks, a small smile started to play at Remus' lips.  
  
"Really? I know I did but I thought you were thoroughly disgusted," She turned and smiled up at him, chuckling as she noticed that he was also red.  
  
"I kissed back didn't I?" This seemed to settle both their qualms as they both grinned at each other. Hermione took a slow breath and then continued, 2It's just a shame we were interrupted" Hermione ventured. Remus looked at her with wide eyes, but they were already filled with the passion she had seen in them before.  
  
He stood up and gently pulled her up with him, resting his arms around her waist and said in barely more than a whisper, "do you want to try it again?"  
  
She smiled and stretched up pressing her lips to his, she felt his tongue pressing against her lips as she slowed him entrance into her mouth, she could feel the wolf in him as their bodies pressed together.  
  
They broke away and she laid her head onto his shoulder, he buiried his hands in her hair and mumbled her name, she gave a sigh in reply, "Do you realise what we've just don't?" Hermione pulled away and grinned.  
  
"Finished what we started before!" she replied.  
  
He smiled, "No, I mean you're the head girl and I'm well, you professor." he trailed off.  
  
Hermione began to panic, "So what are you saying that's it!" she looked worried and her eyes were glassy, threatening to start tearing, "I'm 18, officially an adult; surely I can do what I like! I've even got my apparition licence"  
  
Lupin shook his head, "That may be so, but what I mean is, we'll need to be careful, even if you are 18, Hogwarts and the ministry have strict rules that forbid this kind of relationship. We can't tell anyone."  
  
Hermione peered at him, "So we're in a relationship now?" Remus blushed and began muttering, but she cut him off with a quick kiss, "Can't I even tell Harry?"  
  
He thought back to how Harry had reacted before and nodded, "Ok tell Harry, but if Dumbledore gets wind of this, we're both dead."  
  
She smiled, "So what about this potion of yours?" He smiled back and started to explain about the differences in the potions.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
Hermione slinked to her seat in the great hall, dinner had started about 15 minutes ago, and she was late, she scowled to herself as she thought what Harry would say. She turned around and saw Remus making his way along the staff table, smiling she sat down heavily on the bench between Harry and Ginny.  
  
Harry turned to her and said "I knew you'd be late what you been up to?", Ginny turned a questioning look on her face, "ol' moony wanted a word with her", he motioned with his fingers to make quotation marks while he slowly enunciated the 'word' part, Ginny giggled, while Harry just got a slap around the head.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business Harry Potter, but he just wanted me to brew some potion for him, as Snape's is fowl!", Harry peeked around the edge of his hand which had been protecting his face from Hermione's play slaps, his green eyes sparkled from behind his now wonky glasses,  
  
"Whatever you say mione, whatever you say!" he turned away quickly before she could hit him again. Ginny glanced over to the top table, and smiled, she knew exactly what Hermione thought of a certain werewolf, and wouldn't be surprised if Harry was right.  
  
The trio were leaving the castle after dinner to go see Hagrid when the usual cry of "Harry! Harry" filled the air, they turned with a quiet groan, to see Colin Creevy standing in front of them, "look my dad bought me a new camera, can I take your picture?"  
  
Harry was about to come up with some excuse when Hermione, who was in a particularly good mood, said "sure!" The three of them leaned close and the blinding flash lit the scene.  
  
"Thanks" Colin said and ran into the castle, gripping the camera firmly as he went.  
  
Harry turned to the other two and shook his head, "Nutter!, anyone else reminded of dobby?", this earned him another whack around the head from Hermione and she chased him all the way down to the game keepers hut.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
It was Saturday afternoon and Hermione had just finished brewing the wolfsbane potion, in her private bathroom (she wouldn't have dared ask Snape if she could use the lab), it was so much easier when she could use magic to stir the potion. She poured some into a goblet and climbed down the staircase into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
There was complete chaos, a flying toad knocked the goblet from her hand and it spilled all over the floor, she scowled at dean who had been responsible for launching Trevor, collected the goblet and climbed back up the stairs.  
  
She re-filled the goblet and secured it with a no spill spell, turning it upside down over the caldron, she smiled as she succeed in being unable to pour any out, and returned to the common room.  
  
She edged through the crowd and over to Harry, "I'm going to see Professor Lupin, to give him the potion." She said trying to make herself heard over the babble, "I'll see you later,"  
  
"Have fun!" Harry said and winked at her, she picked up one of the red and gold embroided cushions that had been scattered over the floor in the melee, and threw it directly at his head, turned and clambered through the portrait hole.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
It was after curfew so she crept as quietly as she dared along the deserted corridors, even the head girl was not allowed out of bed after hours without a worthy excuse.  
  
She turned onto the DADA corridor, and heaved a sigh of relief, as she saw that it was deserted. About half way along the corridor, there was a tremendous clatter, the cup she was carrying rolled along the ground, and she had been thrown to the flung hitting her head against one of the wooden panels on the wall. She looked around to see the reason for her fall and saw that the suit of armour she had been passing had chosen that exact moment to move, it now lay on the floor scattered in several pieces. She held her head, the pain was beginning to subside, but she knew the noise would have alerted someone to her evening excursion.  
  
But before she had chance to worry about filch, the panel she was leaning against, swung inwards and she toppled back. She gasp as she looked up to see, a rather surprised Remus Lupin starring back down at her, her heart raced as she took in the rather small towel that was wrapped hurriedly around his waste, and his glistening, just-out-the-shower, skin. She couldn't help but grin at the sight 'that is a rather small towel, not bad body either huh! And hair, ooooooh.' She cut her thoughts short as his expression changed.  
  
He was about to say something, when they heard footsteps coming along the corridor, he looked down at her and pulled her inside.  
  
She stood up and looked at the back of the panel, the door into his private chambers, turning she took in the room a large bed sat in the middle, a couple of chairs and coffee table stood by the fire, shelves full of books and other interesting objects, on the facing wall was a door that stood ajar, leading to the bathroom, and the adjacent wall also had a door which she guessed led through to his office. Turning she caught sight of Remus walking out of the bathroom tying his bath robe as he went. Hermione smiled at him, and he just blushed, looking at her.  
  
"Now what are you doing wandering around after hours?" he said questioningly  
  
"I was just bringing you the.. Oh no, the potion, I left it outside." The footfalls and chunterings of filch were audible through the panelling, then a sharp knocking fell on the door. Hermione looked panicky, but Remus just bustled her into his bathroom and shut the door, before turning to greet filch.  
  
"Argus, what can I do for you?", Remus greeted merrily  
  
"There's been a student out of bed along this corridor, they've destroyed a very ancient suit of armour," Remus peered through the door and in mock shock, gasped. Filch continued, "Did you hear anything, it was right outside your rooms."  
  
Remus' heart gave a leap, how could he explain away that one. "Errrm, I'm afraid my rooms are sound proofed Argus, I do not like to be disturbed at certain times. Are you sure it was a student and the armour simply did not stumble."  
  
Filch's face contorted into an evil grin, "No professor, there was defiantly a student, they left this." He held up a goblet embezzled with the Gryffindor crest, Lupin gulped, and started his usual quick thought routine.  
  
"Oh that, that's mine, I must have dropped it earlier, I wondered where it was." He reached out and took the cup, filch looked sceptical, "Wolfsbane, the full moons only 3 days away." Filch seemed to feel that this was an adequate explanation and couldn't get away quick enough.  
  
Lupin shut the door and actually did a silencing charm on the room, just in case filch decided to double check. Hermione came out of the bathroom shaking slightly. Lupin smiled at her, as turned the goblet upside down, then with a very curious look started to poke the mixture in it with his finger.  
  
Hermione chuckled and walking over to him took the goblet and set it down on the table. She waved her wand over it muttering a spell, and handed it back to Remus. He scrutinised the liquid and then threw it back in one go.  
  
"Very impressive," he said allowed, "I never thought of a non-spill spell," he licked his lips and sighed, "much better, will you be staying for a while, I doubt it will be safe to go back just yet."  
  
Hermione placed her hands around his face and kissed him. Remus who hadn't expected such a response dropped the goblet onto the floor, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
She sat herself on the edge of his bed and pulled him down to her, still kissing. Remus opened his eyes, and pulled away, "Hermione!" he said in a kind of warning tone, but it wasn't very convincing. She just raised her eyebrows innocently.  
  
She trailed one of her hands over his back and allowed the other to wander downwards and pushed through his robe. Hermione gasp when she felt him, already hard, and for lack of a better word, huge. She looked up at Remus who was blushing again, tried to shrug, but looked so surprised he failed miserably, Hermione just giggled at him. He bent forward, feeling that the only come-back now would be a kiss. Hermione's hand stopped in mid grope as she kissed him back.  
  
Pulling away she laid down on the bed and pulled him down with her by the front of his bath robe, he looked again surprised, but couldn't seem to put a stop to himself. "Hermione.." He was cut short with a kiss, and she started to remove his robe, "look, errr.." He was blushing yet again, "you don't have to do anything you don't want you.", his eyes were kind and caring, but full of passion and lust. She could only speculate the last time that he'd had this kind of offer, and got the impression he wasn't going to pass it up easily. "Hermione. you can go now if you want I won't think anything of it."  
  
She smiled, "Remus, I'm practically raping you!", he blushed again, and kissed her.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry sighed, checked the clock and went to bed with only a passing glance at the back of the portrait hole.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
Hermione sighed and snuggled up to Lupin, savouring the feel of his hairy chest against her naked body, she then passed into a pleasant slumber.  
  
*****  
  
"The more I see of you is the more I know I love you. The more that I'm sure I wan you forever more"  
  
*****  
  
A/N sorry this has been a while, but I've been busy, my AS results are out on Thursday, eek and I'm working on a new web-site harry potter based, mainly moony, but ya know the others'll be in there as well, tata. chap 4 coming soon... 


	4. love can be outlawed

Chapter 4  
*Love.can be outlawed*  
  
*****  
  
"Rules are made for breaking  
nothing ventured nothing gained  
I'll be no worse than I am right now  
And I might never get the chance again"  
  
*****  
  
Harry sat at the Gryffindor table staring around the great hall, "where is she?" he asked Ron, who was sat beside him stuffing his face with cornflakes.  
  
"I don't know, how many times are you going to ask?" he spluttered through his breakfast.  
  
Harry sighed, "it's just she wasn't back by one." he trailed off as he watched professor Lupin enter the hall, check his watch and make his way over to the staff table, "you don't suppose." but Ron wasn't listening he'd now moved onto buttering some toast. Harry kept his eyes on the door and sure enough, in came Hermione, she quickly made her way over to the table and sat opposite Harry. "and where have you been?" he questioned her.  
  
She looked up at him wide eyed and began blushing, "no.nowhere" she stammered. Harry just raised an eyebrow, "look I don't see how it's any of your business!" Harry just grinned at her.  
  
#~#~#~#  
  
Later that day they were walking along the charms corridor, when Hermione suddenly froze. Harry and Ron starred at her quizzically, but she ignored them and seemed to be listening intently. That's when they heard it Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall, their voices carrying form around the corner, they were coming this way.  
  
Hermione looked around wildly and then dived through a near by door, "What the." Ron muttered but was cut short by the two professors turning into the corridor.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall had a suspicious look on her face as she eyed the boys.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione around?" Lupin asked before McGonagall could accuse the boys of anything. Ron was about to point to the door which Hermione had just fled through, when Harry stood on his foot.  
  
"Owww," was all he managed to say but Harry had stepped in.  
  
"Sorry professor, haven't seen her since breakfast." Remus simple nodded in reply and continued on his way with the elder professor.  
  
"What'ya do that for." Ron hissed while Harry just rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry opened the door that Hermione had dashed into and found her cramped into a rather small broom cupboard he raised his eye brows, "something tells me you might be avoiding a certain wolfie,"  
  
#~#~#~#  
  
"look I'm just not sure I want to see him yet, I mean what would I say."  
  
"How about, hello professor lupin, I think I might have made a mistake the other night when I screwed you, sorry and all."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Ron, grow up, she just needs a little time for it to sink in, but seriously Hermione the longer you avoid him the harder it'll get."  
  
The trio were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, and after about 2 hours of pestering the boys had finally got it out of Hermione as to why she was in the cupboard.  
  
"No, look it wasn't a mistake, I enjoyed it."  
  
"Eeewwwwwwwww, Hermione!" Ron was defiantly having problems accepting the situation.  
  
"I dunno, I'm just a little scared,"  
  
"why? Didn't you take any precautions" Hermione hadn't even considered this until Harry voiced it.  
  
"Nooo, it's not that, well no, I mean, I. I think I love him." Ron just scoffed and Harry seemed to go into deep thought, "I'm going to bed." She said and standing up made her way over to the girls staircase and towards her head girl's room.  
  
#~#~#~#  
  
The following morning Hermione woke in her four poster bed and stretched, she could hear the birds singing outside her window, and for a brief moment, she was carefree, that was until the conversation of the night before came flooding back to her, 'what if she was pregnant'.  
  
She dressed and made her way down to the great hall for breakfast, although she didn't fancy anything and just pushed the soggy cornflakes around in her bowl. 'Sunday' she thought, Harry and Ron had been up early for Quidditch practise and now she was all alone, she headed over to the Library to get some work done.  
  
At about five o'clock she awoke with a start and realised that she'd been sleeping in the back of the library for almost 7 hours and she hadn't done any work. Her stomach rumbled as a protest against the missed lunch, but this just brought her mind to its most pressing problem, 'could she be pregnant'. She made up her mind, gathered together her things and headed out to the hospital wing.  
  
#~#~#~#  
  
Hermione sat on one of the beds in the hospital wing, munching on a plate of sandwiches that Madame Pomfry had conjured for her, awaiting her test results. According to Madame Pomfry, Hermione had nothing to be ashamed of, this sort of thing happens all the time, and it's just better that she chose to come to see her quickly so that she can have all the help that she needs.  
  
Madame Pomfry came out of her office, "Well my dear, it seems as if you're going to have a new arrival in a few months," Hermione's face remained expressionless; to tell the truth even she didn't know how she felt. "Now not to worry, we'll sort you out fine, you'll be ok to carry on with your studies until about April, maybe a bit before we'll see how you go, if you put in enough hard work, you should be able to take you NEWTs early if not I'm sure it can be arranged for you to take them at a later date. All the arrangements necessary will be made nearer the time." She smiled at Hermione, "now is there anything I can get you?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "no I'm fine thank-you, err can I go now?"  
  
"Of course you can dear there's no need for you to stay here, you're not sick after all!"  
  
Hermione got up and left the hospital wing in a trance, she may not be sick, but she sure felt it, and it had something to do with the disturbing feeling welling up in her stomach that said, "you're going to have to tell him you know!?!"  
  
She sighed turned around and headed towards the DADA corridor; she might as well get it over with.  
  
As she reached his office she heard shouts from inside, "Severus quick, No Minerva stand back," the voice was obviously that of professor Dumbledore, and his tone was serious, a worry sprang up inside her and she pushed open the office door.  
  
The scene that greeted her took her by surprise, the three teachers, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, were all in the office with their wands out, McGonagall had a cut to her shoulder, and Snape seemed very tired. That's when she saw him, a fully grown werewolf, in the middle of the office floor, snarling as the three teachers slowly cornered him, but before she saw anymore Dumbledore had leapt at the office door, "Hermione, GO!" she didn't need telling twice she fled all the way back to her dorm, where she sat on her bed rocking back and forth tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
#~#~#~#  
  
As she watched the sunrise over the top of the mountains, she sighed, that was a sight she was never going to forget, it scared her. She hadn't stopped thinking about him all night, by now she knew it. She loved him.  
  
Standing up she quietly made her way out past the fat lady, the rest of Gryffindor tower was still asleep.  
  
Slowly and carefully she pushed open the door to professor Lupin's office, and there on the floor he lay, naked and bound. The tears were rolling down her face again as she swept in and gathered him in her arms. He awoke and slowly opened his eyes, "Hermione, what." she pressed a finger gently to his lips. With a wave of her wand the ropes were gone and she conjured a blanket to cover his cold form.  
  
Sobbing she began to rock, before murmuring in his ear, "I love you"  
  
Before he had chance to reply, the door opened and in walked professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfry. The later immediately swept over to the man in Hermione's arms and started to fuss over him.  
  
"Hermione," Dumbledore began, the tears were still rolling down her cheeks, "You know you shouldn't be here."  
  
She couldn't answer, she just looked at him with pleading eyes, what she was pleading for she did not know, just that Dumbledore could help. "Well," McGonagall said to Madame Pomfry.  
  
"Severus was right," she answered, "If only he'd had some more potion after, all this could have been avoided."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Really he should know better, it's his responsibility to make sure that he has taken adequate amounts of the potion, and he shouldn't be having intercourse so near to the full moon anyway."  
  
Hermione froze, everything clicking into place, remembering what she had read in the potion book she had used to brew the wolfsbane, 'wolfsbane potion, has adverse reactions on the reproductive capabilities of the drinker, it can render all contraceptive potions and most charms useless, and in respect, any intercourse that the drinker may enter into, will in turn cause the potion already in the system to loose all effectiveness and adequate precautions should be taken.' That's it she had done this to him, it was her fault that he was so injured.  
  
Dumbledore put his arm around Hermione and encouraged her to stand up, she stood trembling in front of him, "Now Miss Granger, correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that your trip to the hospital wing yesterday and this incident here are not entirely unrelated."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything she just lowered her head and turned to face Remus who was having his wounds bathed by Madame Pomfry, he just looked at her with sad eyes, "Now, both of you," he said looking at Remus, "what you have done has not only endangered the lives of everyone in this school, but was an extremely irresponsible act." Remus looked thoroughly disgusted with himself at the thought that he could have bitten someone.  
  
"As the headmaster of this school, I have no choice but to forbid this relationship, if you not heed my rules you will both risk expulsion from this establishment, have I made myself clear," Hermione simply nodded the tears were rolling fast now and she didn't risk a glance at Lupin. "Poppy, will you be okay to take over with Remus from here," Hermione assumed that she must have agreed because he then turned to her and said, "now Miss Granger I do think you should go back to your dormitory and rest, you will not be required to attend any lessons today" Without even looking up she left the office and headed back out to Gryffindor tower, for most people no lessons would seem like a reward, but not for Hermione who had even more need to work extra hard now.  
  
*****  
  
"How can I leave  
when everything that I adore  
And everything I'm living for  
Girl it's in you"  
  
*****  
  
A/N yet again it's been a long time I'm srry guys hope you like it, either way please review. 


	5. love hurts

Chapter 5  
Love...hurts  
  
"But if I let you go  
I will never know  
What my life would be  
Holding you close to me"  
  
It was two days later before Remus Lupin returned to his classes looking very tired and forlorn, he peered out over his 7th year Gryffindors and smile carefully. It was obvious that the whole school knew about his uncontrolled werewolf-ness at the last full moon, lucky for him no one seemed unduly worried or knew the cause of the potion failure. He was glad of this for Hermione too, it was bad enough Dumbledore knowing without all her classmates.  
  
Hermione watched him slowly begin to write notes on the board, her eyes filling with silent tears as he took in his frightened eyes and the fresh scars above his eye.  
  
They began to copy the notes, all silent and attentive; Remus sank into his chair and glanced around the room. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. His eyes fell on Hermione, if no one else noticed those tears, he did, his insides felt exactly the same way. Her hair fell onto the desk as she scribbled furiously. If only he'd remembered to take some more potion, if he hadn't let that happen, no one would have found out, if she hadn't come to him that morning, her grace would have been saved...  
  
They were silly thoughts, he was glad she was there, aching and in pain nothing meant more to him than having her by his side, for now he was certain, he was in love. Not the silly little crush kind of love, but real powerful love. The sort of love that won't go away from lack of contact, the kind that just grows no matter what. His own eyes were now begining to mist over when a voice piped from the front row.  
  
"Professor Lupin," It was Neville Longbottom "What's the main ingredient in the potion again," He sighed, and raised his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"Are you still only on question one Neville," he looked at him with saddened eyes,  
  
"I'm sorry professor, it's just so difficult..." Lupin gave him a friendly smile,  
  
"I know, I know," He looked back at the board, "Ok lets do a recap, main ingredient anybody?" Most of the class raised their hands, Parvati gave the correct answer of wolfsbane and he looked back at the board, "Erm anyone got the drawbacks" only a few raised their hands this time Hermione included, "Come on class, you've got you NEWTS at the end of this year, you really need to grasp this. Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned, "It's a really complex potion to brew, you could go through a lot of cauldrons, and it smells disgusting if you get it wrong." He grinned at his teacher, who just appeared to blush a little.  
  
"Yes you're right, it is a very difficult potion to brew, ok anyone else." Hermione's hand remained in the air, he looked around pleadingly. "Page 134 class," they shuffled their books, "Shamus, would you care to read out the drawbacks," The class fell silent once again.  
  
"The wolfsbane potion is notoriously subjective. It may not fully work on a blue moon event; much research into this phenomenon has being conducted but no reasons as to why have yet been reached. It will also render many other potions useless including, restorative drafts except specially prepared ones, healing potions, leaving many werewolves with scars that would have easily being magicked on other wizards or witches, it also completely destroys the effects of any contraceptive drafts. As well as these effects on potions, it can make the drinker unusually fertile and lustful, but this brings its own problems, as any intercourse leading up to the full moon, completely destroys the effect of any wolfsbane drunk before it."  
  
A few members of the class namely Parvati and Lavender sat giggling and eyeing Lupin up and down, he simply raised his eyebrows at them and they sparked into fits of laughter. "Sir," dean had put up his hand, "so does that just mean the you are more horny than err.... regular folks." Lupin chuckled, the you part had seemed very personal.  
  
"Well, not knowing what a 'regular person'" he put empasis on these words and dean sunk back into his seat looking sheepish, "I'd have to say I can't honestly say, but from personal experience, I'd have to say... yeah!" he blushed slightly and looked very boyish.  
  
Ron was just staring utterly disgusted from his professor to Hermione, who was rather red, and trying to hide behind the defence against the dark arts book she was reading.  
  
Parvati was still giggling and they all soon found out why as Lavender spoke up, "I heard that werewolves are really good in bed, and they can go for hours."  
  
Poor Lupin looked so taken aback, he just swallowed and said, "Right everyone, I think that's enough about my sex life, if you hand in your questionnaire's to me you can leave early for lunch." There was a lot of pleasant chatter as they exited the room, Parvati and Lavender made a big fuss about giving in their essays and smiling a lot, he just raised his eyebrow again, and they ran giggling. Hermione tried to place her essay on the pile and quietly leave without him noticing, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Harry left after Ron without a word and shut the door on his way out.  
  
Hermione was now streaming, she couldn't hold back the tears, "What's wrong?" he asked gently.  
  
"Was that all it was, a time of the month excess lust thing," She said through heavy sobbing.  
  
He couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped, "Of course not 'mione," she couldn't help but smile at the informal use of her name, "it meant much more than that... besides as I recall, it was you who raped me."  
  
She grinned at him, "yeah but it WAS good though, I think that Lavender may have a point there," he blushed furiously, and pulled back.  
  
"You know nothing can happen now though..." she looked at him and nodded  
  
"I understand, your job is worth more than that." There was something in the way she said 'your job' that made him think that her own commitment to this school was not worth as much as he had originally thought. She reached up and kissed his check, then said, "Goodbye, Remus..." in such a final way, before exiting the classroom.  
  
'Goodbye 'mione, I love you!' he whispered as the door closed.  
  
#####  
  
Later on that evening the 7th year Gryffindors were gathered around the fire, when Lavender brought up the subject of the defence lesson. "Do you really think they are better in bed?" she asked.  
  
Ron just snorted while a few other people fell about laughing, Ginny wandered over and sat by Hermione, she looked at her with a worried expression when she heard the conversation. Hermione had confided in her about her position the night before. Hermione didn't notice and just remained buried in her book, studying as always.  
  
She turned her head as she heard a squeal from Parvati "oooh what do you think he looks like." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are we back on Lupin now, cos I thought you'd know that.."  
  
Lavender giggled, "we mean without his robes on," and smiled at her boyfriend with an innocent look.  
  
Ron screwed his face up, "I have no idea, this whole thing is pathetic, who cares he's just a disgusting old man trying to get his leg over." Everyone fell silent, Ginny took a step back, Harry looked personally offended by his outburst, the girls stopped giggling, and Hermione stood up face to face with Ron sat on the edge of the table.  
  
She confronted him in barely more than a whisper, "What would you know, you stupid childish arse." The tears were beginning to well in her eyes, but Ron either didn't notice or didn't care.  
  
"Well at least I didn't screw him", he snapped. Everyone's mouths dropped open and Hermione slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red hand mark, she turned on her heals, scooped the ginger cat off the floor and walked calmly up the stairs and locked herself in the head girls dorm room. Where she cried herself to sleep.  
  
#####  
  
The following morning at breakfast Hermione sat at the end of the table with Ginny, while Ron sat with Harry. Curious looks from the other Gryffindors were soon silenced with harsh looks from Ginny. She had told them it was a lie and they shouldn't spread it. But whether or not it would work was a mystery, Harry had already spoken to Hermione that morning and told her he was always there, but he still could fall out with Ron over it. Just as Ginny and Hermione were preparing to leave a school barn owl dropped a letter in her lap.  
  
Miss H. Granger  
I would like to see you in the Hospital Wing  
today at 1:45 for a first week meeting, these will occur  
each month from this date forward, I would like  
to discuss plans with you for future arrangements  
as well as make preparations with your teachers for  
you to sit your NEWTS early, there is nothing  
to worry about this is just a routine meeting,  
Regards  
Poppy Pomfry.  
  
Hermione sighed folded the piece of parchment and left the great hall.  
  
"So much to say  
But where do I start  
  
Would you listen id I spoke from the heart?  
It's the simple things, that keep us apart."  
  
A/N. hey sorry its being a while, blame the worlds best boyfriend, oh and exams they're kinda important too. Well with my own life, that of Hermione and Remus got pushed slightly to the back, I'm sorry guys, and I'm sorry Remus, you will always be my obsession. Oh is everyone else looking forward to the release of POA, I can't wait but not allowed to see it till my exams are over, that's weeks later, do YOU think I'll last that long? I don't! 


	6. love cannit be mimicked

Chapter 6  
  
A/N I'm sorry for this I don't usually like putting notes at the beginning of a chapter but I have to answer a few queries, firstly Harry and the gang are in their 7th year as stated in the first chapter and the last one, in the second chap I said 6th year, srry guys a muddle on my part I'll get round to changing it asap, Secondly as to Dumbledore banning the relationship, it would be strictly against school rules for a student teacher relationship, possible even at ministry level, plus we saw the dangerous implications of the relationship. And finally as to the Remus-out-of character bit, I know, I know, but I wanted to show he had a more relaxed attitude since coming back (but not that relaxed) otherwise, even a strong HG/RL shipper like myself can't justify the relationship while she is still at school, cos that is kinda outta character as well... :: sheepish grin :: anyhow... onto the story...  
  
Love...cannot be mimicked  
  
"I don't need nobody  
anyone to take your place but you  
I just couldn't fall for anyone new  
Nobody but you"  
  
Hermione cringed as she sat on the grass by the whomping willow after lunch. "What is it?" a concerned Ginny spoke up.  
  
Hermione just sighed, "I'm going to have to tell him aren't I" She went quiet and very pale, "Oh Gin, if the ministry find out about this he'll lose his job... I can't let that happen."  
  
Ginny looked at her friend imploringly, "You know you will have to tell him, but in time it will be easier, besides wait to see what madam Pomfry has to say about it." She gave her a sly look, "You could always tell people it was someone elses."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows "Like who, there's no one else in the picture really."  
  
Ginny gave that look that meant she was up to something, "Leave that to me, trust me!" she added at the horrified look on Hermione's face "Look, it'll do you good to get a boyfriend, it'll take your mind off Lupin, please promise me you'll give it a try."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ok it might be worth a shot, but just not Neville ok." Ginny grinned.  
  
######  
  
Hermione was sat in the back of the defence class watching Lupin with mild interest as he explained about vampires, Lavender and Parvati were sat in front of her eyes gleaming in adoration. Ron was snorting at every other word, he still wasn't talking to Hermione. While Harry frantically made notes.  
  
The lesson was interrupted by a knock on the door and Dumbledore came in,  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your lesson Remus, but I was wondering if I could escort miss granger up to the hospital wing, its nothing drastic just a routine thing," he added to the worried look on the teachers face. Remus just nodded at the elder man, while Hermione quickly gathered her things and with a silent 'good luck' from Harry made her way over to the Headmaster.  
  
######  
  
"Ok Hermione dear, firstly Christmas is less than two months away and I would like you to stay here over that period," The voice of Madame Pomfry sounded through the deserted hospital wing. Hermione sat on a bed, while Dumbledore hovered behind poppy. "Now you have a choice, if you are approximately 2 months along, if you decide that you should not wish to proceed with the pregnancy then you have a further month and a half, by wizard law, to apply for a destruction."  
  
Hermione looked blankly at the nurse, "A what?"  
  
She smiled gently at the child before explaining, "A destruction ends the pregnancy without damage to the woman, and without causing pain or suffering to the child, by means of a potion and simple spell." Hermione swallowed tears in her eyes, "They can only be granted by the ministry and an application formed filled in, this is intended to protect the rights of unborn witches and wizards. But in your case I'm sure that they would grant a destruction, you are a young, unmarried girl whose academic potential would be damaged by the responsibilities of a child, add to this the fact that the father is a werewolf, then the request is almost guaranteed. It usually only take 2-3 days for a response to be returned anyway." She smiled at Hermione and bustled about in the stack of paper at the end of her bed.  
  
Hermione felt dumbstruck, she hadn't even thought about the prospect of getting rid of the child,  
  
Madam Pomfry continued, "Now here is the form, I've filled out the medical parts and the reasons for destruction, as well as signed the medical approval section, this is so you do not need to return here should you decided to go ahead with it. Now Hermione dear, give it some thought, although this is a life inside you, your grades will suffer as is the prospect of getting a decent job, life will be tough, consider your options. Should you wish to end the pregnancy all you have to do is fill in your details and sign this box here, attain the father's signature here and owl it to the ministry."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, "Father's signature?" she questioned.  
  
Poppy looked a little taken aback, "My dear, he has as much say in what happens to his baby as you do, but I doubt there would be any problem with this."  
  
Dumbledore spoke up, "I would like to interrupt at this point poppy, if you would excuse us?"  
  
Madam Pomfry look sceptically at Dumbledore, but nodded slowly none-the- less, "I'll be back in about 20 minutes to take some stats, discuss options Albus."  
  
He looked gravely down at Hermione, "Now on the subject of the father." Hermione aloud herself to swallow, "Am I correct in assuming he has not yet being informed." Hermione shook her head, "As I suspected, Hermione dear there is no rush, as I know how difficult this will to discuss with him, but I must press, he must be told." Hermione nodded this time and Dumbledore smiled a little, "You are a very talented young woman with your whole life ahead of you, and whatever you decide now, will shape that life forever. But I must stress, that you may not engage in any relationship other than that of a student – teacher while you still attend this school. His eyes began to twinkle a little here, but I have no say in what you should decide to do with your life once you leave my care." Hermione's eyes lit up, surely he didn't mean it. "You will cease being a student here once you have sat you NEWTS, and this brings me to the second topic I need to discus."  
  
And with that, they discussed what would happen if she chose to keep the baby, she would be allowed to sit her NEWTS in January but be allowed to stay in Hogwarts after this is she so choose until the birth of her child in June, at which point she would be expected to move on with the other students.  
  
#####  
  
Hermione sat in the common room explain this to Harry and Ginny, (Ron was off somewhere with Lavender, which was probably a good thing.) when the clock over the fireplace chimed 6, Ginny jumped up, come on Hermione we've got to go. Harry grinned while Ginny dragged a rather bemused looking Hermione out through the portrait hole.  
  
#####  
  
That night Ginny had set Hermione up with Justin Finch-Fletchly and insisted that she give him a chance, this she did, if only to take her mind off Remus.  
  
The following weeks passed quickly, Hermione and Justin stuck it out, but they never really grew close, Hermione's heart still held out for another.  
  
Her teachers had being informed she'd be sitting the Exams early and had started giving her extra work. This she was grateful of as it meant she only really had to spend her weekends with Justin. She couldn't be to mean, he was a wonderful person, fun to be around and a very devoted boyfriend, but she wanted more, the destruction form lay forgotten under her bed, her mind almost settling on having the child. Hermione was looking for a father.  
  
Remus Lupin stood peering out of the window in his bed chambers, watching the children in the grounds, he sighed as he drank his wolfsbane, Hermione had kept her promise and had sent a goblet of her 'special' brew over for both of the last full moons, even if she hadn't delivered it in person. His heart ached as he watched her running through the long meadow grass by the lake, being chased by Justin, where they finished in a kiss and a long embracing hug, he knew the risked, he wanted Hermione in HIS arms, no matter what the costs.  
  
"I didn't know what to say  
I tried to look the other way  
When I saw you there with him  
Acting like I don't care"  
  
A/N. Ooooooooh quick update yeah I know, bow to be impressed further. A big thank-you to ALL my reviews, I love you loads, and a quick comment as I've spotted a few plot holes and continuity errors, I desperately need a beta to find the things I simply can't spot. I'd offer to return the service to you, either just this fic, or any of my others as well. I plan on working through my current fics one by one and getting them finished, as I feel I have too many on the go at once... 


	7. love will prevail

Chapter 7  
  
Love...will prevail  
  
"Ain't gonna show no weakness  
I'm gonna smile and tell the whole world I'm fine  
I'm gonna keep my senses"  
  
Hermione sat by the lake tears running down her face, waiting for the explosion, it didn't come. Justin just sat staring blankly back at her. She ran the words back through her mind, 'I'm sorry it just isn't working, my hearts not in it, I just can't make a long term commitment and I don't want anyone to get hurt'... He looked up at her and took a deep breath.  
  
"Why Hermione? why can't you make a commitment, I thought things were just great between us I've had a wonderful time..."  
  
Hermione scrunched up her face, "No don't get me wrong, its just that..." she took another deep breath, "I'm pregnant." He looked taken aback, slightly shocked, scared, angry... oh forget it she had no idea how he was feeling.  
  
When he spoke his voice was flat and monotonous, "Well if this is how it has to be, then its fine by me." He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, "never stop loving him herm, never stop..." Hermione blinked, unsure of what he meant, but before she could ask he was already skulking back up to the castle.  
  
#####  
  
Back in Gryffindor tower, Ron and Harry were sat at a table discussing something avidly.  
  
"I'm really gonna make it Harry, Racing brooms, I'll make my millions."  
  
Harry smiled at him, "You know Ron, if you want something hard enough to believe in it. Then you CAN make it happen." They spent the next few minutes going over the draft for Ron's design the skyduster.  
  
Hermione entered the Common Room, teary eyed and blotchy cheeked, what was she doing, she'd known it was a bad idea, she crossed the room in silence, but before she made it to the girls staircase, Colin Creevy intercepted her. "Here Hermione, it's the photo from the start of the year..." He handed her a photograph, and as she looked at the smiling waving faces of herself, Harry and Ron she couldn't hold back the tears.  
  
"Thanks Colin" she managed before he bustled off to Ron and Harry's table. She then continued up the stairs in silence. Her thoughts soon travelled back to the photo, she'd been so happy that day, her and Remus had been such a dead cert, Ron was talking to her, and life couldn't have been better... what went wrong...  
  
#####  
  
Hermione was once again sat on the bed in the hospital wing while madam Pomfry listen to her stomach. "Now dear" she said straightening up, "Have you thought any more about the destruction,"  
  
Hermione went numb, she'd completely forgotten about it, "I... I don't know," she sobbed into her hands, she could save his job, by simply filling the form out, but then she'd have to tell him, she couldn't face that. It was bad enough just trying to keep a low profile in his classes, he seemed to respect that.  
  
"Hermione love, you do know, you just haven't found out yet, trust me on this one. Fill out the form, and by the time you get to the end, you will know inside whether you want it or not." Hermione nodded at her and left the room.  
  
The following morning she did as madam Pomfry suggested and sat filling out the form, when she got to the end, she felt thoroughly disgusted with herself at the mere thought of destroying the life of her own child, she snorted at her self, through it into her bag, along with all her books and homework and dashed out to her first lesson, completely missing breakfast.  
  
######  
  
Later that day, after lunch, she held back at the end of DADA to hand in her 'extra work' essay on dark regimes. Lupin smiled at her a little unsure of himself, "Long time no see, Hermione." she smiled nervously back at him.  
  
"I just wanted to hand my essay in," She rifled through her bag on the floor and pulled out a selection of scrolls, flicking through her eyes bulged as she saw the destruction form and quickly dropped it back into her bag, stuffing in the work that she didn't need. "Here you go professor" she smiled handing him the essay." Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes tired due to the work.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok, I mean isn't all this extra work getting to you, you look so tired and, I don't mean to critise or anything, but you didn't send the wolfsbane this month, I mean its perfectly ok if you don't want to brew it anymore, I'll completely understand..." He trailed off looking sheepish,  
  
Oh how could she forget, the full moon was tomorrow tonight, "I'm so sorry, I... I forgot, "There was little else she could say, "I'll remember next month I promise." With that she left the room to head off and do some work before dinner. She mentally slapped herself all the way back to the common room, that was the perfect opportunity to tell him about the baby, why didn't she, she couldn't be scared of him could she, or more likely just scared he'd push her away.  
  
As she exited the classroom, Harry who had been waiting for her came up, "Herm I'm serious, your gonna give yourself she really bad mental damage," She just looked at him confused, "Look rules are made for breaking, you need to stop listening to your head and start listening to your heart."  
  
######  
  
Another couple of days passed with little event, she was sat at the breakfast table, with Harry, (Ron was on his other side and still refusing to talk to her.) when an owl landed in front of Hermione. It was a large screech owl with a very official looking letter trapped in its beak, she took the letter with trembling hands and took note of the ministry seal, before opening it. The owl took flight at this and quickly left. She stared at the open letter.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that your destruction application has been successful, please see your medical supervisor immediately, and the process will be undertaken,  
  
yours sincerely Janena Farrow Department of Families Ministry of Magic  
  
She froze, she never sent the form off, it was still under her bed... pausing she thought, no it was in my bag, grabbing it from the floor she quickly riffled through it, of course she didn't expect to find it. Tears running down her face she quickly stood up and fled the great hall for the hospital wing, letter in hand.  
  
######  
  
"Calm down dear" madam Pomfry voiced as she drew the curtains around Hermione's bed, "are you sure you didn't send the form off," Hermione nodded furiously, "Well the father must have signed it, they wouldn't grant a destruction without his signature even in a case like this..." Hermione palled.  
  
"I haven't even told him," she squeaked,  
  
"Hermione, this is a binding contract, if you both signed for a destruction, both parties wish this as the best cause of action, if can only be voided if both parties change their mind on the outcome,"  
  
Hermione was in tears now, "this is my baby, I don't want to kill it."  
  
There was a small cough from behind the curtain and a quavering voice said, "can I come in?" before slowly pushing the curtain aside. Hermione blanched.  
  
"Remus Lupin! Get back in your bed, you are not strong enough yet, now." Madam Pomfry almost shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said quietly moving over to Hermione, "I thought it was what you wanted, No poppy, this is more important." He snapped as the medic tried to usher him into bed. Sighing she simply conjured him a chair, "Thank-you" he said before turning his attention back to Hermione and taking her hand, "I found the form on the floor of my room, after you gave me that essay," she cringed how could she have been so careless, "It was all filled in, I read the reasons and just understood that you didn't want it, I thought that's why you left it, because you were too scared to ask me."  
  
Poppy put a gentle hand on his shoulder before asking, "Remus do you want a destruction?" he shook his head and tear began to glisten on his cheeks, "Well then I'll get the cancellation form and everything will be ok, don't worry." She scurried out of the room and to her office.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"No" Hermione replied, "I'm sorry, I should have told you"  
  
"I'll be there for you I promise," he gripped Hermione's hand tighter, "I promise."  
  
######  
  
A few weeks had passed, and nothing had happened between them, they both kept their promises to Dumbledore, and dutifully kept there distance, he had asked on a couple of occasions how she felt, and one day, when she had turned very pale and run out of his DADA lesson, had followed, he even held her hair back while she threw up and gave her a comforting hug, but they soon pulled away releasing what they were doing. These minimal exchanges of sensitivity were all it took for each of them to know, they were on a one way street, they were in love, and there was no going back.  
  
The Christmas dance arrived, 6th and 7th years only, the hall was beautiful as paper snowflakes drifted merrily from the ceiling and the room was filled with laughter. Hermione sat in a corner keeping herself to herself, not really wanting to join in so much as to watch. She smiled and run her hand over her stomach, her baby, nearly 4 months now, there was no going back, not the wizard way at least. Harry strolled over to her and took her hand; "Would milady care to dance?" she chuckled to herself and couldn't really refuse.  
  
She wasn't even aware of the song as he whirled her around on the dance floor, "Come on Hermione, something's wrong, you were just sat there all sombre and stuff,"  
  
She smiled up at him, "Harry, I'm having a baby." Harry just grinned from ear to ear, but didn't get a chance to reply as just at that moment there was a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I cut in young man?" It was Remus and he looked dashing in robes of deep blue, "That is, if the lady doesn't mind sharing a dance or two with an old stodgy man such as my self."  
  
Hermione just grinned, "I love to," but looked at Harry with questioning eyes.  
  
"Don't let me stand in your way..." and ambled off in search of Ron  
  
Remus took her hands, but they hand barely begun when the song ended, Hermione looked downhearted, but this soon changed to a minor relative of fear, when the band struck up the next song, a slow one. Remus pulled her in close her heart was beating faster than she could ever remember as she gentle laid an arm on his shoulder. They graced the dance floor for the reminder of the song, each lost in the others eyes. As the song slowly faded to nothing, he bent and gently caught her mouth with his, Hermione was sure her heart stopped beating, but as he pulled away with a grin on his face she couldn't help but return the smile, "see" she whispered, "the world didn't end, did it?" he just grinned down at her and pulled her close.  
  
"And I wonder  
I wonder why you look at me like that  
What you're thinking, what's behind?  
Don't tell me, but it feels like love"  
  
A/N. hmmm, that was a loooooooooong chap for me, and quick to, I think I must be ill. Nope I know what it is I've got an exam tomorrow and its amazing all the things you can find to do that aren't revision. Well it didn't quiet go the way I planned, I wasn't thinking of getting them back together, well not just yet anyway, but hey, let the fic go its own way, I couldn't resist that little kiss at the end, I mean it was just screeming kiss her, kiss her, or maybe that was just me, oh well. Thanks to all you reviews, I'm eternally greatful, you sparked the love of writing back into my mind, and for that I thank you. 


	8. love is an ever blooming rose

Chapter 8  
  
Love...is an ever blooming rose  
  
"I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes"  
  
Hermione was grinning right from the ends of her toes to the tip of every busy hair, standing in the centre of the Christmas ball, feeling like the world has stopped turning. A loud uproar erupted in the great hall, some whoops and cheers, some laughter and a few evil cackles from the Slytherins, the whole school seemed to be watching them.  
  
Remus bit his lip but refused to let go of Hermione. His grip stayed tight as if he needed her strength, his eyes glazed with an almost sad expression as his spoke, "It doesn't matter anymore," he whispered near her ear, "I can't go on without being able to keep you close, the job's not worth it," He stared intently at her, almost as if asking her forgiveness.  
  
Feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes, how could she respond to that?, all she could do was smile back, "its ok, I'm sure it'll be ok." Possibly trying to convince herself more than him.  
  
There was a small cough to their left, turning slowly, the smiles faded from their faces at the stern look on Professor Dumbledore's face, the twinkle gone from his eyes. "Can I see you both in my office, now?" They silently followed him out of the hall neither saying a word or daring a glance at the other. Both wondering what was coming next, Hermione's heart fell somewhere about her stomach as she heard the band continued with the next song, what had they just done?.  
  
#####  
  
"What did I say? I thought better of you; I thought I could trust you." Disappointment glazed his voice as he looked sadly over their guilty faces and then continued, not a trace of anger in his tone, "How long? How long has this been continuing behind my back?"  
  
Remus' head snapped up, "No Albus, you've got it wrong, we haven't, it... it was just tonight, I'm sorry... I suppose it was the mood,"  
  
Dumbledore surveyed him quietly, he blue eyes intensely boring into Remus' Hermione bowed her head, fear flooding through her. "I trust you Remus. If you say that was it, and you haven't broken your word, then I believe you," Hermione looked up, his eyes although still sad seemed to have a small twinkle coming back, and he almost smiled as he continued "after all it can always be put down to Hagrid's mulled wine." He was definitely starting to smile now.  
  
Remus dropped his head once again, "No headmaster, I still broke my word, I swore, we swore, nothing would happen."  
  
But Dumbledore cut him off, "While she was a student Remus. Hermione will be sitting her exams next month, in the earlier sitting. Therefore she will no longer be a student, and she will have no more lessons after Christmas, just what help she may need with her preparation." He looked over their unsure faces before smiling comfortingly at them, "And after all... she is having your child."  
  
Remus stared at his old headmaster up unable to believe his ears, "You mean, you're saying... you approve, it's alright?" He dared not to hope. Hermione looked in silence and couldn't help herself from surveying Dumbledore's face searching for some clue as to whether or not he may have been speaking the truth. Hermione watched the exchange between the two men, it was ok, it's ok, we're ok, he's not going to do anything about it, we're going to be together.  
  
"On the contrary Remus I would consider you a lesser man, if you did not attempt to pursue a relationship with the mother of your child, when all social barriers are destroyed."  
  
"No they won't all be gone," A sudden fear flooded over him, as if regretting what he'd gotten himself into, for what he was considering putting Hermione through, "you're forgetting the fact that I'm a werewolf, and 20 years her elder."  
  
Hermione stared at him unable to believe what she was hearing. She reached out her hand and rested it on his arm. "You know that doesn't matter," He looked at her scared and unsure, "We wouldn't have got this far if it did" He simply stared at her, comfort flowing through him, as Hermione's eyes burned with care.  
  
"You see, you will face them together, and I know you'll get through, the upcoming year will be tough on both of you, you'll need to pull together to get by."  
  
She tightened her grip on his arm and smiled at him, he tried to fight back a grin, but it showed through.  
  
"Now go both of you and enjoy the rest of your night."  
  
Remus stood up and shook the headmaster's hand saying thank-you, an unbelievable tone still evident in his voice "take good care of them Remus, make sure you do." Remus simply nodded in reply. Hermione also shook hands with Professor Dumbledore, her happiness and hope radiating out from her, her eyes warm with her joy. She took Remus outstretched hand as he led her from the office.  
  
He looked down at her, an indescribable warmth filling his eyes, "I don't know about you but I don't really fancy going back to the dance after that, how about I show you a little somewhere special."  
  
She looked at him with a little unsure but thoroughly curios and nodded, 10 minutes later they found themselves walking past the whomping willow, he pulled her onwards towards the forest. "We can't go in there..." she trailed off... why? She asked herself, is there gonna be a werewolf in there! She giggled at there old fears of the forest, he raised an eyebrow at her a small smile playing about his lips, "never mind" she murmured.  
  
He grinned wolfishly and pulled her into the darkness, they walked on for another 15 minutes before he stopped, pulled her close and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, "close your eyes" he whispered in her ear. She obeyed and allowed herself to be led on, feeling bushes being pushed out the way, the rustling of leaving in the breeze far above, an almost deadly silence filled the lower forest disturbed only by the hoot of an owl and the snap of twigs underfoot. She was tempted to open her eyes but at that moment his fingers held her lids down, "not yet" he said quietly and led her on further.  
  
Suddenly a breeze whipped up from no where and she could feel her hair blowing gently around her face, "ok you can look now".  
  
Her eyes flew open and she gasped, they were in a clearing deep in the forest, but about 8 metres in front of them the ground just slipped away the side of a steep cliff and a view out over the outskirts of Hogsmeade. In the clearing itself was a large old oak tree and a glistening silver pond.  
  
He pulled her over to the tree and settled down on the grassy bank, now just inches away from the drop off, she smiled up at him, "It's beautiful, how? Where?" but he silenced her with a gentle finger on her lips.  
  
"We found it when we were at Hogwarts together, turning he pointed to the tree they were sat against and she smiled at the inscription of four names carved into the bark 'moony, wormtail, padfoot and prongs' "It is the farthest reach of the Hogwarts grounds, and buried deep within the forbidden forest." As he spoke Hermione watched the light of the stars dance in his eyes.  
  
They sat there in each others arms for several hours, just enjoying the views, before either of them spoke. "You can see you're house from here!" she said into the silence, he smiled at her and stood up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"We're gonna take a leap of faith!" she looked at him blankly but stood up too. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Why?" she asked suspiciously  
  
"Do you trust me?" he repeated even more firmly.  
  
"Of course" she said. He pulled her towards him and held her hands tight.  
  
"Jump" he said simply, she looked at him horrified, he silenced her with a kiss, "Jump, on three. One, Two...."  
  
She closed her eyes as fear flooded over her, and jumped over the edge of the drop as she felt Remus' body do the same, the air hit her face and with a small pop, she landed on something soft, cuddled up in Remus' lap.  
  
"You can open you're eyes now Hermione." Carefully she peered around and then looked at him in surprise, they were snuggled in his living room.  
  
"But of course as soon as you're over the Hogwarts boundary you can apparate, I should have know!" He grinned and pulled her towards him for a kiss,  
  
"Oh for goodness sake you two, get a room!" they jumped at the voice.  
  
"Padfoot!" Remus exclaimed and then composing himself, "I believe that was what I was trying to do"  
  
"Sorry wolf-boy, was I interrupting your love life, well excuse me for not knowing you were suddenly gonna appear in you front room with a lady friend at half past one on Christmas morning."  
  
"Shaddup dog-breath, and merry Christmas." They both grinned at each other and Remus squeezed her hand.  
  
Several hours and many cups of coca later, they were sat around the fire, Hermione snoring lightly on Remus' shoulder, while Sirius and his best friend talked about everything that had happened, about the ball, Dumbledore, Hermione's exams, Sirius obviously wanted filling in on all that had happened to Harry since he last saw him, Remus carefully left out the fact that his 'little lady' as Sirius put it was pregnant, he could already see his scorning face and comments about 'the wolf', perhaps leave that for another day he thought.  
  
It was four o'clock when Remus finally sighed, "well we'd better get back, we'll all come and visit tomorrow, well, today really" he smiled and gave his friend a hug, turning to Hermione he gentle shook her shoulder, "Hermione!" she just mumbled in her sleep and rolled over, smiling slightly he gathered her up and with a nod at Sirius and a small pop they were stood at the winged boars and he made his way silently back to the castle.  
  
"So here we stand, in our secret place  
Where the sound of the crowd is so far away  
And you take my hand, and it feels like home  
We both understand, it's where we belong!"  
  
A/N. Ok well, this one has been through the mill, I re-wrote it twice, but I'm happy with it, a HUUUUUUUUUGE thank-you to Becki for beta-ing for me, I would never have finished this without you!!! 


End file.
